Not Your Average Noble
by kittygocheepcheep
Summary: This is my first story and I really can't think of a summary.Byakuya x OC! Please read and comment!


You were standing on the top of a building your zanpakuto held in front of you, ready to attack the hollow in front of you.

You had chased down the Adjuchas hollow for half an hour before you managed corner it and you were not letting it get away now. You loosened your grip on your katana and threw it out in front of you.

"Spread your wings! Kinoho*!" The katana began to glow and grew in length. You reached out and grabbed it before it hit the ground. The shape then opened up into what looked somewhat like a pair of gold wings lined with black.

An energy arrow made of your own reiatsu formed between your fingers. You raised your zanpakuto bow and aimed it at the hollow. You wanted to test the hollow's strength before you attacked recklessly. You released the arrow and it flew towards the hollow, taking the form of a bird. The hollow reacted fast enough however and slashed the bird in half. The reiatsu surrounding the attack faded and the bird became a broken arrow.

"Ha! You expected to kill me with such a feeble attack? Then you're as good as dead, Shinigami!" The hollow boomed as it charged.

You quickly shunpoed towards the hollow ducking under its slicing arms cutting it with the edge of Kinoho (which can be used like a blade) causing to howl in pain it and bring down both of its arms in retaliation.

You blocked this attack with your bow and formed another energy arrow between your fingers. You lunged forwards and stabbed it neatly through the hollow's stomach and jumped backwards as it howled one last time and burst into a million pieces.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," you muttered staring at the spot where the adjuchas had been just standing moments ago.

You ran forwards as fast as you could, after all, your mission was finally over! You almost laughed out loud as you jumped over the edge of the building (me: O-O). Wings sprouted out of your shoulders and you glided down to the building below. You went around Karakura Town happily jumping from building to building as you headed to Urahara's shop. You needed to give him your gigai since you didn't have anywhere else to keep it.

You did a backwards leap and landed neatly on the roof below, but as you turned around, you found yourself bumping into someone.

"Umph… Hey! Watch…" you grunted looking up at whom you had run in to. To your surprise, you were looking up at a rather annoyed Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I am so sorry Kuchiki-sama," you said as you backed away from him, bowing your head apologetically.

It wasn't that you were overly sorry for bumping into him, he could have easily sidestepped something like that after all, but he was from a noble family like yours after all. Either way, you were still kind of annoyed that he hadn't just moved. Now you had to apologize to him like a polite little suck-up.

"Kaida Takanashi. Your presence is required in the Soul Society. You are to report back immediately." He said ignoring your apology.

_What a JERK! _You thought to yourself as you smiled and nodded at Byakuya. _If he's really a noble he should be like, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." And pat me on the head or something…_

You just sighed as you followed him through the senkaimon. No matter how much you wanted it, there was no way Byakuya would ever be like that, at least not towards you. He had married Hisana after all and you were just his childhood friend, not to mention that you were five years younger than him…

You looked up at the bright sky of the seireitei, expecting to see the buildings of the thirteen court guard squads before you, but strangely, you were at the Kuchiki Manor, the huge mansion sprawled out before you.

"Huh?" You uttered in shock, "What are we doing _here_?"

You hadn't been inside the Kuchiki Manor for years. It hadn't changed a bit though.

_It's not as if Byakuya's big on interior decoration, _you thought to yourself as the two of you traversed the hallway.

You and Byakuya arrived infront of a large door. He stopped and turned to you.

"Remember to be polite," he said glaring down at you.

"Yeah, like I'd forget!" You said meeting his stony gaze with your hands on your hips, "Wait, what? To who?"

Anyone who hadn't known Byakuya as long as you had may have missed it, but you could have almost sworn that there was a tiny smirk on his lips. Silently, he pushed the sliding doors open.

Your grandmother was sitting at a low table across from some nobles you didn't know, who were probably some important people from the Kuchiki family, or something like that. You really didn't care _who_ they were but rather _why _they wanted to see you.

"Good," Your grandma said looking up from her tea, "Kuchiki-sama, Kaida, you have finally arrived,"

"Yes, and I assume you have called us here because you have accepted my offer?"

_Offer? _You thought puzzled. _What does that have to do with me?_

"I have," your grandmother replied simply.

"Then it shall be held in two days,"

A nod. Silence fell. (Me: cricket… cricket… cricket)

"What shall be held in two days?" you just couldn't take it anymore, it was taking too long for the answer.

Your grandmother frowned at you. "Why, your wedding of course."

"My WHAT!"

Chapter end... until next time!

Ok, that was an awkward chapter… but comment anyway. Your insults are my pleasure! (not really so be nice, but not too nice) and then read on! *By the way: Kinoho- gold phoenix


End file.
